mecfandomcom-20200215-history
CC-5052
CC-5052 or Bly was a Clone Trooper. Biography CC-5052, like every other clone, was born on Kamino. He was trained by the Advanced Recon Commando﻿ Alpha-17 as a Clone Marshal Commander, and as an ARC Trooper. He was then assigned to the 2nd Sector Army as commander of the 327th Star Corps. During the Sky Battle of Quell, he and Aayla Secura were able to capture a Tactical Droid and take information from it. He then participated in the Sky Battle of Quell. During the battle, his ship took heavy damage, and he escaped along with Secura, Anakin Skywalker, CC-7567, Ahsoka Tano, Cameron, Flash, and Lucky on a Consular-Class Cruiser. Anakin was seriously injured during the escape, and the pilot of the Consular Class Cruiser was killed and thrown against the controls, causing it to go into hyperdrive. When Bly found out they were headed for a star, the crew desperately tried to get out of hyperdrive, and eventually succeeded, and they maneuvered around the star, but crash landed on the planet Maridun. In need of help and treatment for Skywalker, the group then tried to search for an intelligent species. CC-7567 was left to treat Skywalker, while Bly and the rest of the group went in search of help. On the way, they were attacked by Mastiff Phalones, and Cameron, Lucky, and Flash were killed. They eventually came across a colony of Lurman, who reluctantly decided to help. The Lurmans began to treat Skywalker, and Bly and the group stayed in the village in wait for some help. During the stay, a group of Seperatist droids came led by the Nemoidian Lok Durd, who were there to use a weapon called the Defoliator on the Lurmans. Bly and the group were able to defend the Lurmans from the Droids, and destroy the defoliator. Lok Durd's force was wiped out, and Durd was put in custody. Eventually a Republic ship came, and rescued them from the planet, and took Lok Durd to a prison on Coruscant. He later participated at Alzoc III with Jedi General Aayla Secura, Jedi General Luminara Unduli, and Commander CC-1004. There, they searched for any Seperatist activity that Jabba the Hutt reported to be going on there. They eventually came across a crash landing of a capital ship which sent debris floating freely in the air. To find out what caused this strange incident, Bly and CC-1004 investigated the incident, but were attacked by a Vulture droid. The droid was defeated, and they moved on to find out what caused the incident. While CC-1004 tried to gather data, they were attacked by more droids. Bly, the other Clones, and the two Jedi fought them off while CC-1004 gathered the data. the data revealed that the ship had some strange weapon, and crashed on the planet, causing the weapon to effect the gravity. They were then attacked by Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress, who had set the frigate to self-destruct. She was defeated, and Bly and the rest managed to escape. ]] Bly was then with Secura while scouting Outer Rim territories. During the scouting mission, they came across a battle between a Confederate ship, and a ship belonging to Bounty Hunter Shahan Alama. When Bly road out on an LAAT/i Gunship, they were attacked by the Seperatist vessel. Bly and his group were able to defeat the attackers, and shoot down Alama's vessel. Equipment *DC-17 Hand Blasters *DC-15A Blaster Rifle *Pauldron *Kama *Macrobinoculars *Phase I Clone Trooper Armor *Phase II Clone Trooper Armor Category:Clones